dothackfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Atoli
Atoli (アトリ) es una Harvest Cleric femenina y miembro del gremio llamado Moon Tree. Online Apariencia Atoli es casi idéntica a Shino pero en el juego, las únicas diferencias son el cabello y el color de su conjunto. Su apariencia es la de una joven rubia. Viste un pequeño atuendo verde, un corto manto blanco en su espalda, medias blancas, y un sombrero blanco. Su símbolo de ola esta en su sombrero , y blande un bastón. Personalidad Atoli es una pacifista y es vista como una chica muy ingenua. Ella al igual que Hotaru de Legend of the Twilight ve a The World como si fuese mucho más que una realidad alternativa en lugar de solo un juego online. Está profundamente devota a la labor de ayudar a otros y no puede entender por qué todo el mundo no puede llevarse bien y disfrutar del juego juntos. Como miembro de la Segunda División del gremio Moon Tree's ella sirve a Sakaki. Frecuentemente se encuentra dividida entre su lealtad con su Capitán, y su amistad con Haseo. Offline thumb|left|256px Basic Info En el mundo real Atoli es una chica llamada Chigusa Kusaka que vive en la prefectura de Chiba. Durante la secundaria media era victima de frecuentes maltratos -por su ropa, fuera de "onda" por los programas de TV que no veía. Sus padres le reprochaban por su actitud (creen que las mujeres deben ser "tranquilas"), sus bajas calificaciones. Esto provocó en ella el encerrarse en su cuarto y frecuentar sitios de internet con temas suicidas, que es donde conoció a Sakaki, con quien formó una amistad. Aproximadamente cuando entró a la secundaria alta, es cuando Sakaki le sugirío el jugar al The World. Pasatiempos Es parte del Club de Animales en su escuela y se enorgullece de si misma de ser una buena cocinera. Ama las aves, y es dueña de tres de ellas en la vida real. Historia .hack//GU+ thumb|Atoli como se ve en GU+ Despues de que Haseo salva a Atoli de ser PKada, ella hace esto un objetivo para encontrar mas acerca del misterioso PKKer conocido como el "Terror de la Muerte". A pesar de las advertencias de Sakaki de permanecer lejos de alguien como él, Atoli busca a Haseo en un intento de hacerse amiga suya. Después es vista en Lumina Cloth repartiendo folletos con contenidos para evitar el moviemiento de PKs. Sin embargo Negimaru aparece y se burla de su trabajo, ella permanece amable, mientras le ofrece un folleto. En la Arena de Lumina Cloth ella es contactada por Ovan el cual le pide que entregue un mensaje a Haseo. El mensaje es corto "Vuelvete mas fuerte y salva a Shino". Esto enfada a Haseo, quien se esta preparando para luchar contra campeón de la arena Endrance. El se dirige hacia la arena , dejando a Atoli preguntandose quién es Shino. Ella es una de las pocas personas presentes que estan hablitadas de verlos activar sus Avatares durante la lucha. Atoli está confundida cuando la genta comienza a estar murmurando acerca de la pelea que se esta volviendo aburrida mientras ella ve claramente a Macha y Skeith luchando en la arena. Despues de la pelea ella trata de reunirse con Haseo. El furioso le dice que lo deje solo, lo que causa que ella se vaya llorando . Tratando de recuperar sus compostura entra a una mazmorra, pero es sorprendidad cuando Tri-Edge aparece ante ella. .hack//G.U. Games Haseo se vuelve amigo de Atoli, pero es atrapado por los recuerdos de Shino. Cuando Atoli se entera de quién es Shino, se pone muy disgustada y molesta, y cree que Haseo solo se volvió su amigo por que se ve igual a Shino. Ella se va, y busca a Tri-Edge por su cuenta y probarse asi misma ante Haseo. Haseo, Pi, y Kuhn la siguen y derrotan a Azure Flame Kite en una habitacion blanca con nada excepto taquillas. Después de la derrota de Kite, ya que Haseo y Atoli están relacionandose, una taquilla se abre, y una nube de AIDA aparece dentro. Atoli camina hacía ellos,cómo si estuviese en un trance. Es mostrada en una misteriosa luz roja, luego todas las taquillas se abren, y las negras manos de AIDA se disparan y le atacan. Se desmaya. La pantalla se oscurece, y tiembla. Haseo grita su nombre. despues del ataque, Atoli brevemente pierde la conciencia, y Kuhn usa a Magus para traerla de vuela a Raven's @HOME. alli atoli despierta, desorientada e incapaz de hablar con sonido (del mismo modo que Maha). Tratando de reiniciar su computadora, Atoli es la primera en darse cuenta que los jugadores ahora se encuentran atrapados en el juego, incapaces de determinar incluso donde se encuentran sus cuerpo. mientras Haseo y los demas G.U. tratan de volver las cosas a la normalidad, la condicion de Atoli empeora, y su brazo comienza a deteriorarse. Despues de que el servidor original es restaurado, la deteriorizacion se detiene, pero atoli es incapaz de mover su brazo, incluso en el mundo real. su doctor le diagnostica Doll Syndrome. Luego en el juego, Sakaki utiliza AIDA para infectarla, ella es finalmente provocada y se transforma en su avatar Innis. ahora una atoli infectada con AIDA lucha contra Haseo, mientras el intenta desesperadamente liberarla de la infeccion. Una vez Haseo la derrota, el AIDA desapare y sakaki huye derrotado. ella es vista en la siguiente pelea de Haseo contra Ovan. Ovan utiliza el AIDA de su brazo para matar a Atoli y a Pi. luego en el juego, ella y Haseo son vistos hablando solos en la catedral. Atoli observa algo detras de Haseo y sus ojos se abren. Cuando el se gira, Ovan aparecee detras de Haseo y le dice que se vuelva mas fuerte para derrotarlo, entonces la pantalla se pone negra de nuevo ,y se rompe pero con una grieta mucho mas grande que antes. Trivia *La actriz de voz de Atoli en Japon, Ayako Kawasumi, tambien hizo la voz de Hotaru. *Su nombre viene de su ave domestica, which is a brambling ("atori" in Japanese). *Atoli es un Epitaph User, y es la portadora de la Segunda Phase Innis, the Mirage of Deceit(el espejismo del engaño). En:Atoli Pl:Atoli category: GU Games Characters category: Harvest Clerics Categoría:Personajes .hack//G.U.